


Life for Life

by AceQueenKing



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bad Ending, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fix-It of Sorts, Mpreg, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Do you seek to change your fate?, the strange creature thundered in his brain; this was the closest he had ever felt to emotion in its strange voice, but it was all wrong, staccato and timpani; seductive, tempting.He thought of the world on fire, and the words swam through his mouth before he could stop them. “Yes. Anything.”Life for life, it hollered in his mind.I will save, you will bear.





	Life for Life

Bodhi closed his eyes, but it was no use: it was still there.

He could see it still: the Bor Gullet, writhing unctuously. A tentacle reached for him – he shivered. He did not want this. He _never_ wanted this.

The tentacle grasped his ankle, slithering across his skin. He felt so cold, so alone. Saw and the other partisans stared at him, their eyes solemn as the being ensnared him. There was no pity there, only expectation. Bodhi bites back the urge to cry. 

There’s a thudding behind his eardrums, a sort of rapid thump-thump noise that makes his brain swim.

 _Breathe_ , it says without words in its strange language. Bodhi Rook gasps raggedly; he hears the hiss of Saw's respirator as the man takes a deep inhale, almost like he is savoring this - but why? Bodhi tries to work out the puzzle, tries to stay alert the way Galen told him to, but the strange thumping beat drives all thoughts from him.

The tentacle wrapped around his face, and the world went white.

* * *

 He awoke in a place where time has no meaning. He knew not where, only that it was both cold and wet.  This was not Jedha; not Jedha of the molten dusky skies, not Jedha, his home; not Jedha, his target. There was something he needed to remember to do but his body was subsumed in an ancient melody, one he didn't understand. He stood up and heard it, the strange not-quite song, each beat of some alien drum sounding less like a song than a cry. The world around his eyes was hazy, wet; it reminded him of Kamino.

He was stationed on Kamino, once. Never liked it, too wet and too dark for him; the long-abandoned clone tanks casting shadows of dead history in the dust. Always felt like he had something staring at him, there, hidden in the shadows.

It felt the same here. There wan itch buried under his skin, like someone has him in their sights. The Empire? He blinked, fuzzy-headed. _The Empire_. He’d been a pilot in the Empire, yes, but now -  

“Hello?” He cried out, his voice hollow and dull in comparison to the music that floats in his ears.

 _Bodhi_ ,  something said, though not in any language he has ever heard. It came to him like a glorious cacophony, like a pounding heartbeat.

“Who’s there?” He cried out, scared; he realized, in this moment, that he was naked, though he wasn’t before, not minutes ago, when he was with – _Who was he with?_ How did he get here? Bodhi’s own heartbeat pounded, and he resisted the urge to run, some long-drilled instinct forcing him to stay where he was. _Stand your ground, don’t run in unfamiliar territory. The punishment for desertion is death. If you have to die, die with your boots on._

Someone had disagreed with that, once. Someone who he couldn’t quite remember. A- a man? He thought it was a man. An image came to mind, an older man with hair the color of sand, of stone, but it was gone as quick as it came; the sound drove out anything but its own voice in his mind.  

 _Bodhi_ , the voice said again, the clash of drums thrumming against his skull. It was alien, alien in a way that Bodhi had ever even heard of. Bodhi didn’t have anything against aliens, mind; he wasn’t in favor of the Emperor’s policies –

He wasn’t in favor of the Empire at all! He was a rebel! He grinned, a piece of his own personal history snatched in his fingertips, and held onto the thought with tenacious possession. He was a rebel, a _rebel_ – had gone here for the _Rebellion,_ a messenger.

He took a deep breath.

 _You have found your truth_ , the voice beat out in its strange, staccato melody. _Come to the water, to find your future._

He hesitated, but, figuring that it was wise not to piss off a creature he did not understand, he dipped one toe in. A wet, sucking tendril gasped at his ankle.

“What is this?” He whispered.

 _Truth_ , it replied; the tentacle climbed, leaving red welts in its wake. It was warm, wet; like some sort of primordial beast, examining him. Bodhi tried to pull away but couldn’t. His eyes swam, his vision changing; he saw –

 _Blood on the water, fire in the sky_ - 

He saw –

_Death, death all around him, his hands shaking as he handled a communications relay, his breath catching in his throat, with every breath seemingly aware it could be his last –_

“No,” he cried, tears streaming down his face. “That’s not true.”

 _It is fated_ , the strange tentacle chimed; there was no sympathy in its voice, no sort of emotion at all. _Every step brings you closer._

“I don’t – no!” He shook his head; the tentacle curled itself higher, almost touching his knee. He tried to pull away again, but it only held him faster. Panicking, he took another step backward, only to stumble as the creature tugged him toward the water in response. He pulled out his hands and closed his eyes, expecting to hit the hard stone and sand on the strange island’s bay.

Instead, he felt himself – lifted? He opened his eyes and saw the tentacle holding him aloft; a second tentacle had spread from the sea, grasping him and keeping him upright.

 _Do you seek to change your fate?_ , it thundered in his brain; this was the closest he had ever felt to emotion in its strange voice, but it was all wrong, staccato and timpani; seductive, tempting.

But he thought of the world on fire, the great heaving and choking in his breast, and the words swam through his mouth before he could stop them. “Yes. Anything.”

 _Life for life_ , it hollered in his mind. _I will save, you will bear._

The words, strange, but Bodhi nodded, terrified. He wanted to wake up, wanted to be anywhere but here –

The tentacle climbed higher.

He froze as the other tentacle followed. The two strange limbs worked in tandem, binding his legs and keeping him stable as they explored his body. A third tentacle slowly traced it's way forward.   He felt a strange fog climb through his senses – a sensual sluggishness that made him go limp.

“What’re you doing?” He said, though he sounded slurred, even to his own mind, and wanted to panic, but couldn’t, there was something – some _one_ – bringing him peace. His thoughts slowed until there was only the moment, only the acknowledgment of things occurring, then passing.

For the first time in his life, Bodhi Rook felt totally at peace.

The tentacles ambled along his skin, he felt each passing motion; they were thick, growing thicker; they emitted a sort of substance that left his skin sticky, like – he couldn’t remember what it was like. What was two became three, three became four, and soon the number ceased to be countable in Bodhi's addled state.  

One slowly probed it’s way over his hips, sliding until it reached his cock then rippling, pulsing. Bodhi closed his eyes and saw –

_His first lover, pulling off her helmet as she finished right behind him in their first speed bike race, still tangy with the sweat and endorphins of the pilot’s high, as she pressed her lips to his and grinned, her hands pulling him away from the crowds, until they found a spot to be alone and she pressed her hands underneath his shirt, roaming, hungry for him and only him –_

His cock stirred, the memory enough to drown out the strangeness of the tentacle attaching itself to him, suckling like its life depended upon it; with another tentacle, it wrapped itself around his cock, and Bodhi gasped, ragged, feeling for one brief moment that he should be concerned about this development, only to feel another cloud of the substance, dripping down onto him as the tentacles of the Bor Gullet undulated back and forth, leaving him only to see --  

_His last lover. He was a fetching one, another pilot from Jedha that had somehow gone through the ranks of the Empire; he had big hands and a big heart and belonged there so much less than anyone else had. He had taken Bodhi tenderly; not like many in the Imperial navy, who fucked quickly, chasing a high to forget the shadows that nipped at their heels –_

Another tentacle pressed itself up against his ass, spreading him. Bodhi gasped, and the tentacles took advantage, another running over his chest and slithering over his neck;  _open_ the voice said and Bodhi obeyed; another tentacle wound its way inside his mouth. Bodhi moaned as the being blasted his mouth with another set of the sticky stuff, and Bodhi almost gagged, overwhelmed with the fluid dripped out of his mouth, over the sides. His vision swam again, once more relaying another memory, so real he felt like he was living it again —

_Another lover, splitting his legs apart and pressing a finger inside of him. His shadow lover quirked his lips as he moved his finger, thrusting against Bodhi's prostate. The feeling had been good, but it could be greater, as Bodhi found out as one hand circled his hard cock and the other added another finger, then another —_

The tentacle at his ass throbbed, and Bodhi moaned, his cock already almost painfully close to coming. It slid against his entrance a few times before starting to make its way inward. It was not as kind as his previous lover; with one brief shuddering movement, penetrated him. Bodhi gasped, raw; it was not gentle, and it was large, larger than he had ever taken. He felt almost painful as the shuddering, wet thing pushed inside him. It reminded Bodhi of worse encounters, and he whimpered.

 _Life for life_ , the strange thing said, and his eyes swam. The creature moved its tentacle in and out of his ass with the strange staccato melody of his heart,  and Bodhi exhaled shakily. He should be focused on something more – he had a mission – but the second he thought of such things, the thought was gone, vanished in a wave of sensation; the tentacle was like a cock, but better, moving to grind itself against his prostate with so little mercy Bodhi felt himself shutter. He gasped, ragged, as it fucked him raw, his cock so painfully full, and he was so close, so close — 

The tentacle wasted no time, pumping his cock in time with its sister tentacle, both of them moving in a melody he heard but could not understand, faster and faster. His head was swimming and he was so, so  _full_ \- his cock was red and actually hurt, and he felt tears on his cheeks as as one tentacle squeezed his tight, while another sucked the head of his cock; if he could scream, he would do so, but the being had not removed the tentacle from his mouth, seemingly dedicated to pumping as much of the white liquid into his mouth asit could.

The tentacle in his ass pulsed with an almost painful melody; anotehr tentacle slid around his entrance and he did scream in response to it spreading him open, the pain offeset by pleasure as it curled through him, filling him fuller than full. This one did not milk his prostate but pushed past it,moving higher, splurting more and more of that white liquid that he was utterly drenched in. He screamed but it made no sound, his mouth all but off-set by the cock. 

He was floating in the strange beast’s arms, his senses reduced to little more than a live wire. He was a conduit, registering what happened as sensations, electric shocks of pleasure in a constant euphoric high. He was one with the sensation, one with the creature, and this realization made the creature shudder underneath him, the writhing tentacles moving faster and faster.

He cried out as it the two cocks in his ass began to spurt, both filling him with hot liquid as the two on his cock doubled down, stroking and suckling at the same time, merciless; he wanted nothing more than to be suspended here forever, wanted nothing more than to get away. He opened his eyes and saw — 

 _His future swam before his eyes, a dozen futures, each horrible and precious in different ways,_ whirling so fast that he could barely see them, could barely follow the threads as one future led to the next – and he sobbed as he felt them all pulled away, his eyes at last staring only on the creature that fucked him so mercilessly.

 _Life for life,_ it boomed, its eyeless face focused only on him, as the cock moving inside of him throbbed,  still spurting inside of him, even as liquid dripped out of him; he had little mental power left to focus on it. The tentacles on his cock merciless tugged at him, gripping him from head to base and he coudl no longer resist. He came, harder than he had ever come, his cock burning, his hips moving forward with such tentacity, chasing a high he knew he would never feel again — 

When he came, he saw nothing but white.

* * *

For a time, he did not remember the dream.  

For a time, he remembered nothing, but knew something was wrong. He felt it, deep inside; something was in him that should not be, writhing in his belly.

 _You will bear_ , something whispered, deep inside of him, and he tried so hard to ignore it.

For a time, the others made the voice go away. Jyn, Cassian, K-2, Baze, Chirrut; he whispered their names as a prayer as he ignored the feeling of his body changing, of himself become _more_ than he had once been.

He tried to outrun the shadows, throwing himself into Rogue One. He was the Pilot, he would make it through, and in some ways, it was a relief to finding himself on that nightmarish beach, blood in the water, fire in the sky – proof that, perhaps, the strange creature that Saw had unleashed on him had been merely a strange, hallucinogenic fantasy, an amalgamation of nightmares –

 _You Will Bear,_ thundered in his heard, in a strange melody he did not know. He tried to deny it, try to ignore it, as he raced against it, moving against it like mad, desperate to outrun it – the more he concentrated on it, the more nauseous he felt, like a thousand futures were spilling out on the beach and he couldn’t catch them all.

The sight of the fragmentation grenade coming into the shuttle was almost a relief.

The world went white.

* * *

 

He awoke, dizzy, in a familiar cave, far from the sand and sun of Scarif.

He moaned. He felt like shit, and his head pulsed with a fevered melody that he could barely understand. His head was pounding, and his stomach felt worse, like being stabbed, somehow, from the inside. He ran a hand over his stomach and found it distended.

He screamed as he looked around him, recognizing where he was.

He remembered. He remembered e _verything._

 _Breathe_ , the creature said, as it arose from the water. _You Will Bear._

And he knew he would.

"How?" He asked, panting, trying not to panic as the creature inside of him curled against his skin. "Hwo did you?"  
  
_Your life for another; our reach, absolute_ , was the answer, and Bodhi saw, in his mind's eye; Saw, a couple other partisans, their eyes bewitched, protected from the blast by the Gullet, saved for this one true use of their talents, for their master. 

"Oh," he said, shivering. He was naked and afraid and so, so alone. Through an instinct he did not understand, he moved onto his back, spreading his legs and preparing for his birth.

He could only hope perhaps the strange creature would be merciful, would let him one day go to one of those futures he had held in his fingers for but a moment.

But for now, he grit his teeth and prepared for the worse, while the strange creature’s heartbeat undulated through his ears, all-consuming.


End file.
